


Public

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, just like nothing but fluff, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim lets it slip to one of his classes that he’s married. He and Spock discuss whether or not they finally want to announce their relationship to the public.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 516
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! So I wrote this super fuckin Fluffy fic for old married Spirk month. Idk if this is actually good, but it’s really sweet and fluffy.  
If you like this please let me know and maybe check out some of my other fics!  
(Oh also, if you like this fic, you’ll probably like Eleventh Hour by Ophelia_j, similar premise that sparked my desire for more academy oms)

“I’ll never forget the occasions where my husband-“ Jim froze for a moment, panicking slightly. He had never revealed to a class that he was married before. Of course there wasn’t really anything wrong with him being married, Starfleet had signed off on Jim and Spock’s relationship well before they made anything official. But despite being with Spock for so long and being married for almost fourteen years at this point, neither of them had felt the need to go public with it. Friends and family knew, of course, but it wasn’t necessary for coworkers or cadets to know. 

Jim realized he had frozen and hadn’t spoken for several moments. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, it’s incredibly important to be aware of your own limits and take shore leave when you need it.” He could feel curious eyes boring into him and he could practically hear the gossip that would begin as soon as he let class go. His face burned slightly. 

Maybe if he was a normal professor this wouldn’t be a big deal. But no, Jim was well known on campus, and many cadets still believed in the rumors that he had been Starfleet’s number one stud, seducing every woman in the galaxy, alien or otherwise. He wouldn’t mourn the loss of the reputation, but it would probably be hilarious if they ever found out who he was married to. 

After he trudged through another twenty minutes of his lecture to the command track students, he let out a breath. “Alright, I managed to throw myself off. There’s no way I’m getting back into the groove.” He shook his head. “Dismissed.” He turned to gather his things and sure enough, amid the “goodbyes” and “have a nice days,” he heard the rumor mill begin. 

”I can’t believe the infamous Captain Kirk ever settled down.” 

”Who could’ve gotten that to happen?” 

”He doesn’t wear a ring or anything.” 

”Eh, he doesn’t seem like the type to flaunt he’s taken.” A final snicker as the students left the room. 

Jim looked down at his hands. Those last words were the ones that bothered him. The idea that he purposefully kept his marriage a secret in order to what? Continue seducing people? Lead them on? Just to wring out compliments from people seeking something from him? The thought made him sick. 

Jim glanced at a clock on the wall, feeling a silent wave of relief come over him as he realized Spock was having office hours and would be for another forty five minutes. Jim gathered his things up into his arms and started towards Spock’s office. 

Jim rapped on Spock’s open door a few times in quick succession. He peaked his head in and saw a terrified cadet, petrified and still in the seat across from Spock’s desk. 

”Admiral.” Spock looked up at Jim over a pair of glasses sitting on his nose. Jim felt a wave of affection crash over him for Spock. “Is something the matter?” The raised eyebrow and the constant soothing voice in Jim’s mind expressed a quiet concern. Spock knew Jim’s class shouldn’t have been over quite yet. 

”Nothing that can’t wait a few more minutes.” Jim responded with an easy affectionate smile. He wondered how his students that ever saw him with Spock didn’t notice. He felt as though love was radiating from every pore as he watched his husband accidentally terrify a student. Jim perched himself on a chair in the corner of the room, watching Spock go over some notes for the student’s paper. 

“Overall, this is a good start.” Spock finally said, removing his glasses from their perch and handing the paper back to the cadet. “It is a rough start, but there is a solid foundation, and if you take the notes I gave you, I have no doubt that it will be brilliant.” 

The cadet offered a relieved smile as they thanked Spock and rushed out of the room. Jim wandered over to the door behind them, closing it and moving to sit on Spock’s desk. 

“Are you alright, Admiral?” Spock asked, taking Jim’s hand gingerly. To anyone else the movement might’ve been simple or innocent, but Jim knew better. 

”You know I hate that title.” Jim mused softly, returning the gesture and trapping Spock’s hand in both of his. 

”Professor?” Spock quirked a brow teasingly. 

”That suits you more than it does me.” Jim hummed, allowing his fingers to trace over Spock’s. 

”Captain.” Spock’s lips quirked upwards in the smallest of smiles. 

”I love it when you call me captain, but how about we stick with Jim?” He suggested with a soft laugh. 

”You never answered my question, Jim.” Spock responded. 

“I let it slip that we’re married today.” Jim said softly. “I didn’t say you specifically, but I mentioned my husband.” 

”I have made obscure references to my bondmate before.” Spock shrugged. “There is nothing wrong with that. Nor is there anything wrong with us coming forward if you so wish.” He shrugged. 

”Aw…hun.” Jim smiled, bringing Spock’s hand to his lips with a smile. “That’s so sweet.” 

”Perhaps revealing our relationship will stop the young cadets from trying to seduce you into giving them better grades.” Spock said dryly, looking down at a padd. 

Jim let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, but then what will you get jealous over?” He smiled. “I’m not done with the jealous office sex.” 

”Perhaps just reduce the number of cadets that attempt to do so.” Spock responded, an amused smile on his face. 

“I think I could live with that.” Jim couldn’t help but grin, seeing Spock’s smile. Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Spock’s. 

“Professor Spock, I had one more-“ The cadet froze as Jim jumped away from Spock. “Shit, I am so sorry.” He said quickly, face flushing as he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Spock raised an eyebrow up at Jim, amusement playing at his lips. “Is being seen with me embarrassing, Jim?” 

”Old habits die hard.” Jim mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.” He leaned back against Spock’s desk, leaning down and kissing him softly again. 

”It is possible we will not need to…’come out’ as a couple.” Spock mused against his lips. 

”I don’t know, it was just one cadet. And besides they seemed pretty shaken up about it.” Jim responded with a shrug. He leaned down to kiss his smile. He let out a sigh. “I’ve gotta go.” He said softly. “I love you.” He offered Spock two fingers.

”I love you as well.” Spock responded. “Jim,” Spock piped up as Jim reached for the door.

”Yes, Mr. Spock?” Jim responded. 

”Do you wish to be open about our relationship?” Spock asked, voice soft. 

”Spock.” Jim smiled, moving back over to him. He took his face in his hands. “I love you more than anything. I’m happy to be with you in any way. You wanna tell everyone? Wonderful. You wanna keep it our secret? Fantastic.” He spoke between peppering kisses on Spock’s face. 

”What do you want, Jim?” Spock repeated. 

”I almost want to wait a bit and see if they can figure it out.” Jim snickered, giving Spock one last kiss. “I’m gonna be late.” He shook his head slightly. “We can talk about this more later, alright?” Spock nodded, leaning up into the kiss. 

* * *

Jim rushed into class, looking disheveled. He ran a hand through his hair as he put his stuff down on the desk. He raised a hand and caught his breath. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He said between breaths. “There was something important I needed to discuss with-“ Jim paused, a small smile on his face. “With my husband.” He noticed hushed whispers going through the crowd. “Yes, I recently slipped and announced that I am married, so I may as well at least tell all of you I’m married and have been for quite some time now.” He paused for a moment, watching several hands go up. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not answering any questions about it. Especially not during class.” He shot a wary glance around the classroom. “Now…let’s talk about the importance of shore leave for a commanding officer.”

* * *

Jim let out a breath. Today just wasn’t a good day for the class. He ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I don’t think I’m going to get much more done with you all so…dismissed.” He turned, starting to gather to his things. After a moment he looked over his shoulder, seeing a good half of his class still sitting in their seats. “What are you waiting for?” He asked with a quirked brow. 

”Who’re you married to?” One of the braver students blurted out. 

Jim looked incredulously at the crowd. “You’re all interested in this? Why? I know I was only interested in my professor’s lives so long as their talking kept us from working.” 

Another student piped up. “No offense, sir, but you’re not just a professor. You’re a celebrity.” They said slowly. “I mean we’ve all read your mission logs, we’ve seen the interviews, we’ve heard the rumors. You always said being in Starfleet didn’t give you time for love.” 

”Oh.” Jim said softly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well first let me assure you, if you really want love you’ll find it and Starfleet won’t stop you. I’ve even heard them talking about allowing families on ships. I don’t know how I feel about that, but it gives you all opportunities I never dreamed of.” 

“Your husband?” One of the students asked again. 

Jim let out a chuckle. “I wanna give him some privacy for right now, if you’ll accept that.” 

“Did you meet him while you were captain or afterwards?” A student asked. 

”I met him as a Captain.” Jim admitted. “We didn’t actually get together until after I became an admiral though.” He said. “Please don’t run around getting involved with every attractive crew member.” He pleaded. “We were…years in the making. I had been in love with him for years before I said anything. And it was another…three years after that before anything happened.” He paused for a moment. “I’m ruining my playboy reputation, aren’t I?” He allowed himself a small smile. “Well good. Never cared for that anyways. Always got blown out of proportion.” He shook his head. 

“Is he still in Starfleet?” 

Jim didn’t know how to respond to that, didn’t know if he wanted to. “You’re trying to trick me into telling you who he is.” He responded. “You’re clever, but not clever enough.” He saw some smiles around the room. “Okay, I’ll tell you a couple of things about him. He’s the smartest man on this planet and also the most handsome in my opinion, although I know some might disagree on that latter point.” He heard some laughter and ‘aw’s. “Okay, I’m done for now. Go gossip with your friends and make guesses.” He waved them off. 

* * *

”I know why we decided to keep it a secret in the first place, but it’s strange to me that my students want to know, even now.” Jim said, coming to sit beside Spock on their couch. “I mean if we came out then…it would’ve been everywhere. I was still Starfleet’s golden boy and then all the drama with you and the whales, but now?” He mused softly, letting his head rest on Spock’s shoulder as he entwined their fingers. “I thought we had started to fade into obscurity.” He smiled slightly. 

”I am sorry to say it, Jim, but I do not believe we will ever ‘fade into obscurity.’” Spock responded, idly rubbing circles on Jim’s hands while his eyes were locked onto a padd. “I am the first Vulcan in Starfleet. You were the youngest officer to make captain. Together we had many unique and incredible exploits.” Spock said simply. 

”I guess you’re right.” Jim let out a breath that was almost a sigh. “We fought gods and monsters, time and death itself.” 

”Do you wish to come forward with our relationship?” Spock asked softly, putting the padd to the side as he moved to look at Jim. 

”I don’t know.” Jim answered truthfully. “I love you, with all of my heart. I don’t need the world to know it as long as you do.” He paused. “But…there’s something beautiful there, isn’t there? Maybe I’m too close to see it, but it’s a romance for the ages, Spock. We don’t owe them anything, and of course we’d keep most of it to ourselves, but…I’d yell it from the rooftops every morning if I could.” He leaned in to Spock’s neck, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “If you asked, I’d rearrange the stars to spell out your name. I’d tell every stranger I meet that I somehow got lucky enough to have you.” 

”Jim…” Spock admonished softly, smile evident in his voice. 

”Don’t need to tell me.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, leaning into him. “I know that was cheesy.” 

”There are times that I wish I had your proclivity for poeticisms.” Spock responded, returning Jim’s embrace and holding him as closely as possible. 

”I have been and always shall be yours.” Jim said softly. “That one was yours remember?” 

”I would not forget.” Spock responded. 

”Besides there’s the old earth saying, ‘actions speak louder than words.’” Jim shrugged lightly, lazily pressing another kiss to Spock’s jaw. 

Spock maneuvered so Jim was on his lap. “Was that an agreeable action?” He asked with a raised brow. 

”Say you love me anyways.” Jim teased lightly. 

Spock cupped his face in his hand. “I love you.”

* * *

Spock watched his students of his first xenobiology course begin packing their bags. “Just a moment class. I do have an announcement, I wish to share.” He paused, briefly wondering if he really wanted to do this. He remembered Jim’s words, “actions speak louder than words.” He cleared his throat. “I assume you all know Admiral James Kirk?” He raised a brow. They all nodded. “He is my husband.” Spock announced. 

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Spock nodded, finishing putting his things away. “That is all.” 

“Why are you announcing this now?” A student asked. 

Spock glanced up, as if he hadn’t expected follow up questions. “Jim has expressed a desire to make our relationship public knowledge.” Spock answered. “I believe if I inform each of my classes than it will be common knowledge by the end of the week and we will be free to answer a select few respectful questions.” Spock responded. 

Spock silently looked forward to future date nights, where Jim would entwine their fingers as they walked down the street (Vulcan modesty be damned). They’d sit in a corner booth at their favorite Italian restaurant and Jim would feel free to kiss his cheek. The thought invited earth insects to flutter in his stomach.

”How long have you two been together?” Another student called out, bringing Spock out of his silent reverie. 

”Fourteen years officially.” Spock responded easily. “Any other questions will not be answered at the moment.” Spock said, turning from the students. He wondered when Jim would hear about Spock’s actions. He wondered how Jim would react. 

* * *

“You’re married to Professor Spock?” A student exclaimed as Jim strolled into class. 

Jim froze, flushing face revealing him as he tried to keep his cool. “Pardon?” 

”Professor Spock just announced that you two have been married for fourteen years!” The student exclaimed. 

Jim let out a shaky chuckle, making his way to the front of the classroom. “Caught red handed.” He revealed a smile. “Should tell the bastard he messed up my class. Now I know we’re not gonna get much work done.” He let out a sigh, smiling slightly. “I’ll take a few questions, but then we’re getting right to work.”

”When did you two first get together?”

Jim looked thoughtful. “I knew I loved Spock a little over a year into our first mission. I told him at the end of the five year mission. We actually got together about three years after that.” He smiled. “We got married shortly after that.” If he closed his eyes he could still see it. Spock in his robes standing in a small pavilion in San Fransisco. An archway of flowers native to Vulcan and to Earth entwined over their heads. Bones had insisted on officiating. They smashed glass between their feet, a tradition from Jim’s people and Spock’s human side. Afterwards they held each other close and danced alongside their friends. A Vulcan ceremony followed a few months later. 

”Was it hard to commit to a Vulcan?” 

Jim cringed slightly. “You don’t know Vulcans like you think you do. They’re not emotionless, just better at regulating them than humans are.” He paused, thoughtfully. “And either way it wouldn’t have been hard because I love him. There was a point in time where all the flings you’ve all heard about, none of those were anything substantial. It was all me trying to move past the love I felt that I didn’t think was reciprocated.” 

”When did he fall in love with you?” 

Jim paused, trying to think. “You might have to ask him that one.” He said slowly, shaking his head. “Truthfully, I don’t know. I could hazard a guess and say he might not have known until after our mission was over, but I don’t know if that’s true.” He leaned back onto his desk, thinking of all the looks and touches they exchanged over the course of those five years. The luck and the miracles and all those stolen glances and- “No, it must’ve been before then. But I don’t know.” 

Jim took in a breath. “I know I talk a lot about not letting love get in the way of your career, but…” He smiled up at their young faces. He used to be one of them. “We are our relationships with other people. Be it familial, platonic, romantic. These relationships make up so much of who we are. And if it’s the right sort of relationship it won’t harm your work, but enhance it. Look for those people, the ones that bring out the best in you and make you more well rounded and whole.” He swallowed, feeling a tear reach his eyes. He was getting emotional in his old age, Spock would be ashamed. “I was incredibly lucky to find my other half in my first officer. He brings out the best of me in every way. And regardless of the type of relationship, that’s how it should be.” He smiled. “Bring out the best in each other as well as you can, alright?” He saw a series of nods in the classroom. “Good. Now onto today’s lesson.” 

* * *

“Professor Spock!” Spock was so caught up in his lesson, he hadn’t noticed Jim enter his lecture hall. He looked up, concern barely visible on his face. “Yes, Admiral, is there something I can do for you?” He asked, sending his concern across the bond. The students watched with rapt attention, curious as to what was going on. 

“Yes there is.” Jim said, striding to the front of the classroom. “You have managed to get every one of my classes off track today.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?” 

”Yes.” Jim responded, reaching his husbands desk. “I find it only fair I return the favor.” He smirked slightly. He walked around the desk, grabbing Spock by the shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. There was a collective gasp from the students. 

Spock couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed on his face. Jim pulled away as quickly as he had kissed him. “Me and Mister Spock here have been married for fourteen years.” He said, with a small bow. “Now, take the rest of his class off track.” Jim grinned, amused. He leaned back up to press a kiss to Spock’s cheek. “I love you.” He murmured in the Vulcan’s ear. 

”Usually I return the sentiment.” Spock responded teasingly as Jim rushed out of the room. Spock let out a sigh as he watched his husband run off. “I will answer…a few questions.” He said, emphasizing ‘a few.’ He hadn’t intended to interrupt Jim’s lessons, but this was a fair enough punishment. One that he would happily accept. 

* * *

”Okay, Spock.” Jim smiled, sitting next to his husband in a booth at their favorite Italian restaurant, glass of wine in hand and Spock’s arm around his waist. “When did you know you loved me?” 

Spock smiled, burying his face into Jim’s hair. He knew he had gotten more emotional in his old age, his Vulcan sensibilities dulled by the pure love he felt for his chaotic human. “Why do you ask, ashayam?” He asked softly. 

”It was one of the questions I got from my students and I didn’t have an answer.” Jim responded, curling further into Spock’s side. “Got me curious.”

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, tracing circles on Jim’s arm. “I believe I first considered the possibility after the situation with the disease from Psi 2000.” Spock said thoughtfully. “I spent quite some time meditating after the lapse in my emotional control.” Spock shook his head slightly, remembering his words to Jim. ‘When I feel friendship for you, I am ashamed.’ The feeling was…more than friendship. And it was nothing to be ashamed of. He pressed a kiss to Jim’s head. “I convinced myself it was only friendship.”

”That soon?” Jim smiled, turning to look up at Spock. 

”I hadn’t accepted it at that point.” Spock said softly. 

”When did you accept it then?” Jim asked. 

Spock hesitated for a moment. “I considered it again after the incident with Kodos.” He looked away from Jim. 

Jim pulled away. “Kodos?” He furrowed his brow. “Why then? I was…mean and paranoid. And that girl-“ 

”Lenore.” Spock avoided Jim’s gaze. “I must admit…some part of me was jealous of her.” 

”Spock…” Jim couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across his face. 

“I learned more about you and your past.” Spock took Jim’s hand in his. “I worried about you.” He said softly. “I saw the best and worst of you and I realized what I felt for you was more than respect or even friendship.” Spock moves their hands into a Vulcan kiss. “I have loved you many years, Jim.” 

”So have I.” Jim responded, leaning up to press a kiss against Spock’s lips in addition to the Vulcan kiss.

Their food arrived and they began to eat, still holding hands under the table. Jim smiled over at Spock, moving their hands on top of the table. “How does it feel to be public?” He asked with a smile. 

”I was looking forward to an actual date night.” Spock responded. “I find my expectations have been met.” 

Jim offered a small smile, but the look turned uncertain. “Are you happy?” 

”As long as we are together, ahsayam, I will be happy.” Spock promised. “Do you regret coming forward?” 

”The only thing I could regret with you is not telling you I loved you sooner.” Jim responded, brushing his thumb over the back of Spock’s hand. 

”A sentiment we share.” Spock said softly. 

”I love you.” Jim said. 

”I love you too.” 


End file.
